A Love Story
by MissObsession
Summary: Just another love story staring Soul and Maka. More info inside!
1. Boyfriend

**Song: Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt  
Just a little love story about Soul and Maka. Chapter Plot: Maka loves Soul, and Soul loves Maka. When Winnie, the biggest flirt in the DWMA, trys to woo Soul, what happens next?  
Winnie  
Description: long blonde hair, blue eyes, curvy figure  
Type: Meister  
Age: 16**

Soul's P.o.V  
Maka and I walked down the hall. I tried not to stare at her. She was just so pretty. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I felt hypnotized by her gorgeous green eyes. "Maka, you ok?" I asked. She had been acting weird lately. She nodded quickly. Too quickly. "W-we should get to class." She stammered before taking off down the hall. But not before I saw the blush spreading across her cheeks.

* * *

Maka's P.o.V  
I shoved open the door to Class Cresent Moon. Luckily, there was still five minutes untill Professor Stein showed up to dissect his latest victim. I walked up to my seat next to Tsubaki. "Good morning, Maka!" She chirped. "Morning." I mumbled, sinking down into my chair. Soul came ino the room, hands in his pockets as usual. I couldn't help but stare. He was perfect. His fluffy white hair, his mesmerising red eyes. He displayed his trademark smirk as he climbed the stairs to our usual row. He took his seat next to me.

The door swung open and a certain blue-haired idiot barged in the classroom. "IT IS I, THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN TO ME!" He shouted. Everyone groaned. Next to me, Tsubaki sighed. I rolled my eyes at the assassin. On the opposite side of me, Soul yelled: "No one cares, you idiot! Sit down before Stein comes in!" As soon as my weapon said that, well, more like shouted, the professor walked in, wheeling a large cart with a strange animal on it. Black*Star turned his head. Stein glared at the ninja. "I suggest you take your seat." He said. Black*Star gulped and rushed up the steps and sat down next to Tsubaki.

I turned my attention from the angry chain-sythe to the insane man and his victim. The animal was unlike anything anything I have ever seen. It was orange, and had a green beak. "Today we have an endangered species. The very rare GoogleBird (**A/N: I couldn't think of a name**)." He strapped the quivering animal down. I turned away as soon as our teacher pulled out his scapel.

I instead started thinking of a certain sythe. He was asleep, despite the screams from the GoogleBird as it was cut open. Soul snored lightly. I wondered what he was thinking about? Me, maybe? No, Soul doesn't think of me in that way. I'm his meister. But I still can hope. Right?

* * *

Soul's P.o.V  
I had a dream about me and Maka dancing in the Black Blood Room. What I could've done. I could have kissed her, but I didn't. I could have told her how I felt, but I didn't. I actually don't know why I'm in love with her. She's a bossy, flat-chested bookworm. I'm the coolest dude in the DWMA, heck, Death City! It was never gonna happen anyways. She didn't love me back. We were best friends, but she probably didn't want to "make things complicated between us" or something dumb like that.

I awoke to someone poking my arm. It was Maka. "Five more minutes." I complained. "Soul, class is over!" She said, now poking my cheek. "Meh!" I whined, finally standing up. Maka sighed. "Are you coming or not?" She asked, clearly annoyed. I nodded and followed her down he stairs and into the hallway. I smiled when Maka jogged to get to th net classroom, dragging me behind her.

Suddenly, another hand grabbed my wrist. "Hey, Soul!" Winnie cooed, flipping her golden locks over her shoulder. "Hi, Winnie." I said, wishing I was anywhere other than here.

* * *

Maka's P.o.V  
I felt my cheeks burn crimson. Winnie. She was the bigest flirt in school. Not to mention a total slut. And now she was talking to MY Soul. "Soo, Soul-Kun, are you busy this afternoon? Cuz there's a 10 o'clock showing of the Avengers, and I was wondering if you would like to see it with me." She said, smling sweetly. I resisted the urge to vomit. "No thanks." Soul said, his face blank of all emotions. "Oh, OK! Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, fluttering her camel-like eyelashes. Now I wanted to punch Winnie right in the middle of her pretty little face. "No. I'm still busy." Soul said. "Oh, what are you doing?" She asked, becoming slightly angry. I couldn't take anymore of this. "Oh, hey _honey_!" I exclaimed, grabbing Soul's wrist. He stared at me, red eyes wide in shock. I tryed not to laugh. "Ready to go to class?" I chirped. Soul nodded and smiled fakely at Winnie. "What's going on here?" She squeaked, her face turning red in anger. Or was it embarressment? I tilted my head and tried to look as sweet as possible. "You didn't hear?" I asked. "Hear what?" Winnie asked. "That Soul and I are dating! I'm suprised nobody told you!" I replied, pretending to act suprised. She stomped her stilleto clad foot and turned in the other direction.

Soul and I walked to class. "Thanks for back there." Soul said, his cheeks a light pink. "No prob. That's what friends do, right?" I told him, not telling him we were still holding hands. "Yeah, I'm just..." He trailed off. "Amazed at how I got her to leave." I finished for him. He nodded in embarressment. I grinned.

"I have something to tell you." Soul announced. "What is it?" I questioned. "I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" He told me. I smiled at him. "Got it."


	2. That's Not My Name

**Song: That's Not My Name by The Tings Tings  
****YAY! CHAPPIE 2! Chapter Plot: Filler chapter! **

Maka's P.o.V  
I opened the door, still holding Soul's hand. I don't think he noticed. We went to our row. Black*Star raised an eyebrow at our entertwined hands. We glanced at each other and let go. I sat down. Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something, no doubt about Soul and me holding hands, but an elderly man entered. "Okay, class. I'm your substitiute,  
Mr. Howard. Professor Sid is not here today." Mr. Howard. "Today we will be learning about Soul Resonance." My mind drifted away from the extremly boring old man to another topic invading my thoughts. Soul.

What does he want to tell me? That I embarressed him, and now he wanted a new partner? I hoped not. What did he want to tell me? My mind went into overdrive, only thinking about the negative things. I pressed my forehead against the long wooden table.

"Hey, you ok, Maka?" A voice whispered. I glanced in the direction it came from. Soul. "Yeah. Just thinking." I whispered back. He gave me a shark-toothed smile. Not a smirk, an actual smile. "Whacha thinking about?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn red. "Just...my...papa. He asked me to come over tonight." I told him. His genunine smile turned into a smirk. "Sucks for you." He whispered, pretending to gag. I rolled my eyes. "So, what time are you going over?" He asked. "5:30. Why?" "I wanted to talk to you." he said, a blush forming across his tan cheeks. I nodded.

"Miss..." The substitute professor looked down at the roll book. "Mara. Please quit talking." Everybody looked around trying to find this "Mara". "Mara Albarn. I said no talking." He said. I was Mara now? I raised my hand. "Yes, Mara?" He called on me. "Excuse me, Mr. Howard, but my name isn't Mara." I began. Mr. Howard looked at the book again. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mary. My glasses haven't been working well." He said. "More like you havn't been working well, Old Fart." Black*Star muttered. Tsubaki glared at him. Soul raised his hand. "Yes, Steve?" He said, pointing at Soul with his pen. "Two things. One, her name isn't Mary. Two, my name isn't Steve." Soul said. Mr. Howard looked confused. He squinted at the roster. "Ahh, now I see. Your name is Mega, and your name is Sean." Soul and I exchanged a look. Liz raised her hand. "What is it, Elizabeth?" He asked, growing impatient. "You got their names wrong. Again." She told the old man. He adjusted his wire frame glasses on his large nose. "Mira and Sane?" He asked looking at us. "Our names are-" I tried to say, but the Mr. Howard held up a wrinkled hand. "Masy and Spile?" He guessed again. This was riduculous.

After a class filled with being called Meva, and Misy, and other names, I was glad for Miss Marie's class.


	3. Kiss the Girl

Song:** Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale  
Ello! Wow! I can't beleive we're already on chapter 3! I also can't beleive how many reviews I got! Thank you! Virtual birthday cake for the reviewers (you know who you are) because my birthday was may 23! Chapter 3: Find out what Soul has to tell Maka! Don't forget to review!**

Maka's P.o.V  
I gripped onto Soul as we sped through the streets of Death City. I couldn't wait until we got home. I was dying to know what he had to tell me. When we finally arrived at our apartment, I asked what he wanted to talk to me about. He told me to wait in the living room. I sat on the couch and rested my feet on the coffee table. Soul went into the bathroom. A few moments later, the toilet flushed. Soul walked out and sat down next to me. My heart skipped a beat. "So, Soul, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to make the silence less uncomfertable. "Well, uhh, you see, umm, I guess I just wanted to say, that, I, well, I like you." He finally stammered out. "Soul, I'm your meister. You kinda _have _to like me." I replied.

Soul's P.o.V  
I mentally facepalmed myself. It never failed to amaze me how she got straight A's, yet was the desnsest girl on the planet. "No, Maka. I meant I like-like you." I tried to explain. She tilted her head and looked confused. I sighed. "Maka, what I'm trying to say is that, well, I'm in love with you." I finally said. She stared at me. "Really?" She asked, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper. I nodded. "And, I was wondering if, uhh, you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked. She giggled. "Of course, Soul." She said. "What time is it?" I ask. She glances at the clock under the tv. "4:38." She states. "We still have a while till you have to be at your papa's..." I said, scooting closer to my meister.

* * *

*Now it is 5:30*

Soul's P.o.V (still)  
There was a knock at the door. Maka and I ignored it. The door opened, but I figured it was just Blair. Hell, was I wrong.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" A familiar voice screamed. We looked up. It was Maka's mentally challenged papa. His blue eyes surveyed the position we were in. Maka was pinned down to the couch, and I was hoovering above her. "Oh, umm, hi Papa!" Maka squeaked. "My lovely Maka-Chan, what is this, this _barbarian _doing?" He asked, crossing hs arms and glaring at me. "We were just, uhh, well, I honestly don't know." She finally admitted. "Come here, Soul." He seethed. I glanced at Maka. She shrugged. So, I got up and went over to the pissed death scythe. "YOU LITTLE OCTOPUS HEAD, I WILL KILL YOU FOR COMING CLOSE TO MY PRECIOUS LI-" A book was slammed down on his head.

Maka's P.o.V  
Soul stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me your father was coming over HERE?" He asked. I shrugged. "I kinda forgot..." I said, staring at my socks. "Well, now that the spazz unconsious..." He said, coming towards me. I brought the spine of Soul Perception down on his head. "Oww, what the hell, Maka?" He shouted, clutching his head. "Keep dreaming." I said. And with that, I went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Spirit's P.o.V  
I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked around. There was the window were I watched Maka sometimes! I was in my darling Maka's apartment. Too bad her no good partner, Soul, was also there. All of the events from earlier came back to me.

I stood up from where I had been laying. Soul was sitting on the couch, watching some horror movie. "Hi Soul." I said, sitting down next to him. "Hey, Spirit." He said, scooting to the opposite side of the couch.

Maka's P.o.V  
I turned the faucet off. The warm waterfall that had been falling down on me turned into a dribble of ice cold liquid. I pushed back the curtain and grabbed the the towel hanging on the rack. I dried off and looked around for my clothes. Crap. I left my sleepwear in the laundry room. I took a final breath of steamy air and opened the door to find Blair, in cat form, waiting for me.

**Ohh, cliffie! This chappie is 800 words! Readers, please review!**


	4. Boyfried

**Song: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber  
****Hello, Readers! Thank you for the reviews! I didn't get as many as last time, but I still appreciate the feedback! Virtual boston creme pie to all! I do kind of feel bad about the cliffhanger last chapter...so now you can continue reading! Please enjoy!**

Maka's P.o.V  
"Hey Blair." I cooed, bending over to pet my roomate. She purred. "I saw you and Soul." She said. I tilted my head. "When you were kissing." She finished. I felt my cheeks burn firetruck red. Blair raised her eyebrows, well, as much as a cat can. "Are you two a couple?" She asked, turning into a human. I shrugged. "Ask him!" She commanded. "I will later, Blair. Right now I'm wearing nothing but a towel, and I'm struggling to keep everything covered!" I exclaimed, walking past her. She followed me down the hall and into the living room.

Soul's P.o.V  
"Whatcha watching?" Spirit asked. "Insidious." I told him. "Cool." He said. "What is wrong with you?" I finally shouted. "You hate me!" He shrugged. "I know. I just thought we could make nice, but, I have changed my mind. Goodbye." He said, getting up and walking out the door. I rolled my eyes. And then, I saw Maka. Wearing nothing but a _very _small towel.

"Hey, Soul." She said. "It's your turn to make dinner." She told me walking in front of the TV. I nodded, trying to keep my nose from exploding. She bent down to retreive the remote from the floor. And I couldn't control my nosebleed anymore.

"SOUL! YOU PERV!" She shouted at me. I tried to say something, but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Maka stormed off to the laundry room. Blair came in and sat down next to me. Thankfully in her nightgown, that did not show anything. "Smooth, Soul." She said. "You really need to contol your hormones." "I know, and I feel bad. It was bad enough _you _walk around in bikinis, but now it's even worse now that Maka has boobs!" I tried to explain. "Excuse me?" Maka asked. I didn't realize she was standing there. "Uhh..." I began.

Blair's P.o.V  
I tried not to laugh, but I failed. Maka and Soul glared at me. "Not helping, Blair!" Maka snarled. She got in Soul's face. "Why must you be so immature?" She yelled. "Uh, Maka? You might wanna get dressed before you yell at him." I said. Maka immediatly stood upright and went to her bedroom.

Soul and I sat in silence until Maka returned. She sat down on the other side of Soul, her arms crossed in front of her chest. It was still silent. "Soo, are you two a couple now? Because I saw you two making out earlier, before Spirit-Senpai came in." I asked.

No One's P.o.V  
"Umm, Blair, could yo give us a moment, please?" Soul asked the cat woman. "Sure! Have fun you two! But not _too _much fun!" Blair left the two teenagers in the living room alone. "So, are we a couple?" Maka asked. "I, I guess. I mean, If you want to be my girlfriend, that is." Soul said, staring at his meister from the corner of his eye. She blushed. "I do, only if you want to be my boyfriend." She asked. Soul reached out and grabbed her hand. "And now it's official."

**Oooh, not my best work...but it'll do. I know I kicked Spirit out too quickly, but don't worry, he will return. I also know that the whole towel/shower/nosebleed thing has been used before, and probably better, but I really like the ending. Tell me your thoughts. The review button is down there.**


	5. Womanizer

**Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears  
Hey! I was re-reading the past chapters, and realized they were really short. So, my goal for this chapter is 1000 words. Feel free to count! Please review!**

Spirit's P.o.V

After I left my precious Maka-Chan's apartment, I went to Chupa-Cabras (**A/N:**I** think that's what the bar is called**). I sat down at my usual couch and waited for my two regular girls to ome over. BUt a new girl came over to me and sat. "Hello, Mr. Death-Scythe! My name is Suki! I'm new here!" She said cheerfully. Suki had long brown hair that was pulled away from her face, and almond-shaped purple eyes. Another girl walked up and sat on the opposite side of me. "Hello, Mr Death-Scythe! I'm Sakura! Suki and I are twins!" She told me. They were identical. I put my arms around them.

"So, Mr Death-Scythe, I've been told you have a daughter. How old is she?" Suki asked, pouring me a new drink. "She's nearly 16." I told her. "Wow, she's grown up fast! Is it a struggle to keep boys away?" Sakura asked. "Of course. My little Maka-Chan is beautiful. Boys can't resist her!" I told them. "I've also heard about her partner, Soul Evans. What kind of boy is he?" Suki asked. "Well, he was raised to be a gentleman, but that clearly was a waste of time. He is a barbaric, irrisponible little shit. He doesnt deserve to be Maka's partner." I snarled, thinking of the white-haired scythe. "So I take it you don't like him?" Sakura asked. I explained the scene I walked into at the apartment. Suki and Sakura gasped. "He really did that to your little daughter?" Suki squeaked out. I nodded. Sakura poured me a fizzy purple drink. She handed it to me.

About 30 minutes later, I had drunk all of the wine at the table. My vision was blurred around the edges, and I kept forgetting where I was, and why I was there. Sakura and Suki continued to ask me questions about Maka, and Soul, and my job as a Death-Scythe. I answered them as truthfully as I could with my drunken brain.

It was about 1:57 when I thought it was time to leave the bar. I stood up, my legs were half-asleep from sitting on the plush sofa all night. I wobbled a little bit. "Bye-bye Mr Death-Scythe! Please come again!" Suki and Sakura waved goodbye. I gave Chester (**A/N: That old looking butler guy with the moustache. I named him Chester.**) a check for $1,000 and wobbled out the door.

I walked through the streets of Death City. The city was crawling with pre-kishins, but they were no match for me. I was the weapon of Shinigami-Sama. A witch would be a piece of cake to kill. I could handle anything. I passed Maka's apartment building. I stopped. Maka and Soul lived on the 10th floor, so it always was a struggle to climb up the wall to peer into their living room. There was a light on in the room. What was going on up there?

I ran up to the wall and tried to climb. Of course, with my drunken brain, that failed. I ended up in a heap on the cement. I stood up and brushed off my pants. Should I try again? I considered it. With my brain this messed up, I could harm myself. I decided not to. Taking one last glance at the window, I continued down the street.

Blair's P.o.V (**A/N: Wanna know what was happening in the apartment?**)  
I woke up at 1:42. "Why did I get up so early?" I asked myself. "Oh, well, I'll just try to go back to sleep." I put my head back on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. After nearly five minutes of attempting to drift back to dreamland, I crawled out of bed. "Maybe some milk can make me fall asleep." I said, gently opening the door. It made a loud creaking noise as it opened. I winced. The door needed to be oiled. Badly. I tiptoed down the dark hall, carefull not to wake Soul or Maka. When I got to the kitchen, I turned on the dim light above the sink. Opening the refridgerator door, I looked for the gallon of milk Maka bought yesterday. I pulled it out and walked across the room to the cupboard where we keep the drinking glasses. I grabbed the one closest to me and set it on the counter. I poured myself a glass and wandered around.

I went into the living room. Something was next to my foot. I squinted in the very bad light the bulb cast to see what it was. I coudn't see it. I groped the wall to my right for the switch. Aha! There it was. The object next to my foot happened to be a thick novel. It was a worn book, I couldn't read the title. I went to the couch and decided to read it.

Several minutes later, I heard a crash outside. It sounded like someone fell on the ground. I stood up and looked out the window. I saw a redheaded man stand up from where he was lying on the sidewalk. It was Spirit-Sempai! Maka's father looked deep in thought. Then, he walked away. _Weird..._ I thought, returning to the book.

**Yippee! Long chapter! I do realize that this chapter has absolutly nothing to do with SoMa, and I apologize for that. Still, I thought this was pretty fun to write. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I enjoy saying stuff in Blair's P.o.V, because I havn't seen people do that very often. She is really an interesting character, and it's sad that she is overlooked alot. Well, as usual, please review, favorite, etc. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace!**


	6. Jump Then Fall

**Song: Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift  
Hello! This is capitulo 6! I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so let's change that. Pweez review!**

Maka's P.o.V  
I woke up at 5:15. My yawn came out as a squeak. I shouldn't have stayed up till midnight reading manga. I rubbed my eyes and walked across the room. I turned the doorknob, and it creaked open. Tiptoeing past Soul's and Blair's bedrooms, I walked into the kitchen. Then light above the sink was on. "Weird." I muttered, flipping the switch. The light in the living room was on as well. "What?" I beagn, until I saw Blair lying on the sofa, with my romance novel tented over her stomach. I rolled my eyes.

After I woke up Blair, which involed slapping, yelling, and Blair getting a black-eye, it was 6:00. Time to get Soul up. I quietly opened the door to his bedroom. There he was, his lower body covered by a blanket. His thick white hair flopped over his closed eyes. He was grinning. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes at him. He was so cute.

I walked over to his bed and gently shook his shoulder. He didn't stir. "Soul, time to get up." I said softly, kneeling by his head. "Soul, get up." I said, a bit louder this time. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him forcefully. "Soul! We need to get to school!" I shouted. All he did was roll onto his side, facing me. I had an idea to get him up." I put my face next to his. He didn't move. Until I leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Soul's P.o.V  
I woke up to Maka kissing me. She pulled back, much to my dissappointment. "Morning." I whispered. "Good morning, Soul." She said, grinning. "Although i hate getting up to get to school, I did like how you got me up." I told her.

"Get dressed, Soul." She said, walking out of the room. I sighed. She was right. Maybe if I got dressed soon enough, Maka would make some waffles.

* * *

Maka's P.o.V  
I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I needed to get dressed. I opened my closet door and searched for my clothes. Once I was dressed, I went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Turns out Blair was already burning us some waffles.

After a somewhat edible breakfast, Soul and I left for school. There was a question that kept nagging me. "Hey, Soul, can I ask you a question?" I asked. "You kind of already did. But sure thing." He said. "Should we tell everyone that we're a couple?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean, people are going to gossip." He said. "I think we should.I don't want any girls taking you away from me." I said, a slight smile on my face. "Ok, then we'll tell." He said. I could tell he was smiling.

*AT SCHOOL*  
Maka's P.o.V (Still)  
As I was walking down the hallway, heading to 5th period, a hand reached out and pulled me into a janitors closet. "Ok, talk." It was Liz. "Talk about what?" I asked. "About you and Soul. And don't even think about lying." "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, avioding her glare. Liz glared at me harder. I was begining to crack. "Fine. I'll tell you."

My answer seemed to please Liz. But, by the time I finished my story, we were late for class. Great.

**Wow, this was short...OK, well, the story is only gonna be 10 chapters, and I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, review or PM me about it. Anyhoo, please review! Toodles!**


	7. Morning Snuggles

**Hey! MissObsession here. Sorry for not updating in foever, but I moved across town with my sister and her boyfriend, and that took forever, and dealing with my big sis can be energy zapping. But, here is the long awaited chapter 7!**

* * *

Maka's P.o.V**  
**

Liz and I walked into the classroom. Stein was in the middle of dissecting his newest victim, a sugarglider. We winced at the bloody sight. "Miss Albarn, Miss Thompson, how kind of you to join us!" Stein said sarcastically. I blushed. "I'm sorry, Professer. Maka had something to tell me." Liz said. I gave her a Maka-Glare. She winked at me. "Just show up on time tomorrow." Stein said, returning to the almoat-dead sugarglider. "Poor thing." Liz murmmered. We walked up to our seats. Luz immediatly began whispering to Patti, who had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

As soon as I sat down at lunch, Patti launced into words. "Omg! Big sis told me you were making out with Soul! Thats so cool!" She shouted. I blushed red as people sitting at nearby tables turned to look at us. Why cant that blonde ditz learn to talk insted of shouting?

*Maka explains. We know what happens, not gonna go over it again*

Soul's P.o.V

Finally we were done with school for the weekend. Just two whole days of hanging with my new girlfriend. God, i love saying that. "My new girlfriend Maka" those four words made me the happiest boy alive. She was perfect, despite the fact I have no brain cells due to her Maka-Chops. But I wouldn't have her any other way.

*Saturday*

Maka's P.o.V

I woke up to something pressed to my lips. It was Soul. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Soul? What the hell?" I muttered, still half-asleep. "Morning." He smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Scoot over." He said. "Soul?! I can't let you in my bed!" I squealed. In response, Soul scooped me up and set me on the other side of the bed. He then pulled back the covers and crawed into bed next to me. I felt my face flush. "Soul, we really shouldn't be doing this." I said again. He smirked. "Maka, it's fine. I'm completly clothed, you're completly clothed. Nothing's gonna happen." Soul said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Spirit's P.o.V

I knocked on Maka's front door. No one answered. I knocked again, more forceful this time. Still no response. I reached up and ran my fingers across the door frame. My fingers collected dust, but no key. I lifted up the welcome mat and searched for the key. _Ah, srcew it._ I though., turning my arm into a scythe and picking the lock.

**Dun duh duh! Another cliffie! So, please review, guys, cuz my life is kinda shitty right now. I moved in with Meggie(my sis) cuz my parents are fighting. So any words about my story will totally make me feel better :)**


End file.
